


These Are The Words (But The Words Aren't Coming Out) (Originalshipping)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Basically, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Speech Disorders, but he tries and we all love him for it, red has a speech disorder, set after hgss but before sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Green didn't expect it, really, but he should've. This was a long time coming.





	These Are The Words (But The Words Aren't Coming Out) (Originalshipping)

**Author's Note:**

> y'know what? still not over them being returned for sm, so i threw this out. just saying the totally eloped too
> 
> title from the world is ugly by mcr

“Want to… marry?”

Green’s head never snapped so quickly to the direction of Red. They were situated on the couch, television blaring in front of them with some forgotten show, now unimportant. Pika and Eevee didn’t bother moving from their position on their laps, content with dozing and not listening to their conversation.

“Sorry?” Green’s voice was croaked, and it caused Red to smile gently towards him. Red had always had that affect on him, hadn’t he?

“You want to, get married?” Green asked, voice clearer this time. Red nodded, face still gentle and smile still soft. Green could feel his ears burning, and how hadn’t he expected this until right now?

Green continued petting Eevee gently, feeling her ears twitch against his arm, and thought about it. It’d probably be no different, waking up in Red’s (strong and nice feeling) arms every morning, working through the gym as Red did whatever he did (usually it was going somewhere in Kanto for the day or staying home with the rest of their Pokémon) before they would dine together in the late evening and slowly settle down. It’d be no different, other than the slightly weight on one of his fingers, and the feeling of content knowing that for now, he’d be spending a long time with Red.

He didn’t need marriage to prove his love to Red, but…

He looked up slightly and grinned at Red, but it almost felt like a smile now. “Yeah, let’s get married.”

Red’s face lit up, and they sealed the deal with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i originally had a head cannon that red talks to only a selective amount of people but then i found a hc where he has a speech impairment and as someone with a speech disorder, i instantly adopted it


End file.
